Mana Storms
Mana Storms The Merriam Webster 15th Edition defines Mana storms as "Violent and unpredictable disturbances of magical energy. They move through the physical and astral plane in seemly random patterns, leaving magical destruction and chaos in their wake." If anything that's underselling it. Most Manastorms originate in places with higher-than-normal mana levels (meaning background counts of 4 or higher, or –4 or lower). They are triggered when mana surges from places of higher mana levels. Astrally, the storm appears as a shimmering swirling cloud, while physically the storm takes on the characteristics of the domain it grew from, meaning it can appear as storm clouds, sand storms, or tornadoes, although in some places of variable background count (such as the Zone ) the coming of a Manastorm can raise the background count to accomidate it (or perhaps they manifest when the background count reaches a certain level). The area covered by a mana storm varies from a kilometer to several kilometers wide. The most common characteristic of mana storms is the spontaneous manifestation of elemental energies. The storms surrounding mana storms can be ferocious and quite dangerous. The next, slightly less common trait, is illusory effects. The most famous of mana storms are the Maya Cloud , the frequent mana storms around Sydney, Australia , and Daoineann Draoidheil . Mana storms are normally quick and violent, lasting a few hours before they dissipate. Mana storms appear both on the astral and physical plane. They can generate spell-like phenomenon in the form of spontaneous elemental and illusory effects. A mana storm’s characteristics are based on the domain it was birthed from in both force and aspect. That means a domain aspected to anger from a riot could generate a mana storm that creates anger in anyone caught in it, while also generating the effect of phantom rioters within the storm. A word of advice for anyone considering casting a spell in a mana storm: move. Spells or summonings performed in a mana storm are not only affected by the surging mana, but they might not go off at all, or the effect could be completely different than what was intended. Similarly, spirits summoned may also be stronger or weaker than intended, or even a different type. Preparations are safe from mana storms— until they are triggered, in which case they’re affected just like spells. There’s very little you can do to make a mana storm work for you. You cannot be acclimated or aligned to the background count of a mana storm, as they are too unpredictable in nature. Mana storms can have a positive influence on the availability of reagents, making them easier to find. Word of a mana storm travels fast through the magic community, and a decent supply of enchanters tends to descend on an area once a storm passes. The competition between them can get intense, so if you travel to such an area, be careful about getting caught in the middle of one of their spats. Return to: Magic Category:Magic